User talk:JonTheMon
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :--''Shadowphoenix'' 20:21, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Bullying You better remember it too. I'm watching you bub... --''Shadowphoenix'' 20:39, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Rollback You now have rights. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 20:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Woot! Thanks. --JonTheMon 20:54, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Bypassing Move Throttle This has been requested to Wikia and should be implemented soon. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 21:11, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. thanks again. --JonTheMon 21:12, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Rollbacks are no longer affected by rate limits, see . :) --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 23:19, 24 February 2009 (UTC) RE: History merge Sorry, but you can't, since you can't delete and restore articles. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 16:45, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :That's why I said i'd alert you or SP to do it. --JonTheMon 16:54, 26 February 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry about that. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 17:17, 26 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Armor vs Armour I moved them back. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:00, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :Quick question, why do you respond on my talk page if I ask on your's? --JonTheMon 23:01, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::That's how I been doing for years, and I prefer it that way. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:56, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Item Screenshots I have been uploading screenshots of items with just the picture of the item and not the items name beneath it. Do you think this might be a better way to upload them? I think the names in the screenshots are somewhat redundant. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 14:43, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, partly I wanted to have a clear, undisputable name for the item (e.g Daemon Warrior Helm). But I do suppose it's a bit redundant... Well, if we're going to remove that, I'll go ahead and make new ones, because it'll be one less lossy encoding of the images. --JonTheMon 14:50, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::I think it should be there in order to establish what the item is. However, it may be redundant like what GW-Shadowphoenix said. Sorry, but I personally don't care if it includes it or not; however, it's important to keep all our images consistent, so in the end, I don't know. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::So did we come to a conclusion at all? --JonTheMon 14:46, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Rescue the Archeologist Ok... not trying to bother you or anything but... I need help with this :P. I don't remember how I beat it in the original fable! How do you beat 6+ mobs in 5 minutes? Any tips? :< --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 03:49, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :lol it happens. My personal will preferences are Enflame (I just loooooved it the first time around), slow time (as always, godly), and recently, I've started appreciating Beserk. Oh, and i'd try to get Wellow's Pickhammer. It's pretty easy at this point. --JonTheMon 04:04, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Quest Infobox The infobox needs to be changed for Fable 2. There are no boasts at all in the game and the quests are not split up into Gold, Silver or Bronze. Solar Dragon 16:16, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :Are quests split up at all? Like primary/secondary? --JonTheMon 16:21, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::There are main and side quests. Solar Dragon 16:24, 5 March 2009 (UTC) :::Well, it's just a text field, so you can type in "Type = Main" --JonTheMon 16:26, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok, if you omit the Boasts parameter, it should be fine for your purposes. And you don't need to put every field in "". --JonTheMon 16:41, 5 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Heading templates I didn't make those templates; they've came with the wiki by default. However, I just made Template:Heading so that all colors could be used. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:14, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Money Making Guide Possibly restore it to Talk:Gold or at least the content? --JonTheMon 18:20, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :The content of the guide has been moved to Talk:Gold. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 18:51, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Well, I was thinking of making one of those guides myself, and that seemed like a logical place to start generating ideas. Um, to facilitate discussion coherence, could you move the original request to the person's talk page you're responding to? I even have a template for it Template:moved. --JonTheMon 19:03, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Done. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 19:22, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Happy St. Patty's Day Don't get too "green" if you get my drift xD --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 19:22, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Oddly enough, my suit cycle was at green today. Guess I've got a bit o' the luck o' the Irish. --JonTheMon 19:26, 17 March 2009 (UTC) RE: King of the Guild I don't see the point; if anything, people should explore and dig deeper into subjects. They'll never get the full picture by looking on one person's talk page anyway, so I prefer people to search many. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :So you want people to dig deeper into subjects by automatically adding a layer of complexity? --JonTheMon 00:18, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::Why not? They should become exposed to puzzle-solving. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 03:00, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::Um... --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 03:06, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Then let's add a captcha of some sort before anybody can edit anything. That way, they will have to think before they can post anything. Really, I don't see that as puzzle solving, rather it's having to look at 2 pages, decipher when each post was made and who it was responding to, maybe look at the history if someone didn't sign it, all to read a conversation. Seems like it might be a noble goal, but it's just an inconvenience instead. --JonTheMon 04:14, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Keeping discussion on one page does make finding the information to a conversation much easier. If a really important discussion is on several users talk pages, it may be difficult for others to join in and give their opinion on the subject. Yes, puzzle solving may be a good thing, but most people are not willing to jump through hoops in order to give their opinion. Of course, this is you personal preference, but I would suggest keeping conversations on one page. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 14:11, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Emergency ::Removed due to spam filter. In order to see the message, see: http://fable.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:JonTheMon&diff=19369&oldid=18640 :I even did a mouse-over *shakes fist at Mike* :P --JonTheMon 15:21, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations, I hope that you enjoy your new administrative rights. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:28, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :You have power, such great and wonderful power!... er... I mean You have responsibility, such great and wonderful responsibility! >.> --[[User:GW-Shadowphoenix|''GW-Shadowphoenix]] (talk) 14:28, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Gratz' I heard you got promoted! — Balistic 02:53, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thank you, thank you. I couldn't have done this without you. I'd like to thank my mom and my dad. You two are the best. I also had an awesome cast to work with. You guys know it. Thank you again! --JonTheMon 03:09, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Congratulations. Solar Dragon 16:28, 19 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Wikia auto-welcome Would it be possible to give the wikia account bot status? It's not like it needs to be in RC all the time.... --JonTheMon 17:50, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it can be blocked. I'm not sure that blocking it is a good idea, however. It isn't doing anything wrong. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 23:34, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::Not blocked, botted. If it's botted, the edits still occur, they just don't show up in default RC. --JonTheMon 02:11, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::Ask Angela or CatherineMunro; I can also give rollback, sysop, and bureaucrat status to users. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 02:16, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::But not bot, huh? That seems odd, but I'll ask them. --JonTheMon 02:18, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, Mike can't give bot... yet... I have been trying to find out the exact reason why wikia doesn't allow it... but no straight answers yet. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 19:16, 20 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Wikia auto-welcome duece User:Wikia is currently unable to welcome users in . It doesn't welcome anyone who uploads files, reports problems, or creates an account without editing. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:54, 27 April 2009 (UTC) RE: DPL It may help us to organize data, especially on pages like Weapons. If we create a table that has the sortable class, it would help users answer questions such as "which is the weapon that deals the most damage" and "which weapon has the greatest value". If you still believe that this is the proper approach, then I'll . You may also want to know what Shadowphoenix thinks about the extension. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:28, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :PS: You can use mw: in order to link to Mediawiki.org. For example, mw:Extension:DynamicPageList. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:28, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::I even --JonTheMon 04:32, 29 April 2009 (UTC)tried m:page but it didn't work :P ::: . --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:52, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I kinda noticed it a little earlier. Now I just need to figure out all the cool stuff I want to do with it.... --JonTheMon 15:16, 11 May 2009 (UTC) have a look at this! CRIKY! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkK51CD5w-s&feature=channel_page RE: Merge vs Delete There isn't any precedence anywhere. I just find it silly to lose the history of an entire page. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:10, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :But if you merge it into another page and make the other page the final article, aren't you kinda losing it anyway? --JonTheMon 13:17, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::All pages have histories. We can view page revisions. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 13:18, 13 May 2009 (UTC) :::Then where do you draw the line between delete and merge? --JonTheMon 14:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::::It more of a blur than a line. Just deal with it on a case by case basis. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:28, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Did you forget.... that you can delete? (Fable III Wishlist) ;) --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 19:34, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :I suppose I forgot about the page itself. Figured might as well leave the link there for 3 days or whatever Guildwiki does. --JonTheMon 19:39, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::Since there is no deletion policy it is up to your discretion as to when you think a page should be deleted. Generally, if the page is controversal or the deletion is contested then I will wait a week or two before deletion... for others it is usually an instant delete. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 19:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Well maybe I'm developing my own style :P--JonTheMon 19:55, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Hehehe, ok then ;) --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' (talk) 14:56, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Achievements How come in the summary you didn't put, Moving page or something like that? For Acheivements, made me think i did all that work for nothing.--XxKanin 23:55, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, I was planning on doing a page move from the category to the article, but apparently the wiki doesn't work that way. I just forgot to include a "moved from". --JonTheMon 00:58, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Ahh, well i am but a naive wiki user. So i wouldn't know of your troubles.--XxKanin 02:30, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :::Eh, no biggie. You're the one w/o proper attribution on the page. Which, again, is my bad. --JonTheMon 03:05, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, there is already an achievement page called List of Fable II Achievements my bad, can you delete the one i made?--XxKanin 23:04, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Something you should know User:MrFish was screwing around with some of the pages earlier and he created some crappy ones too. I tagged them for deletion. Will you take care of this user?[[User:Thunderstream328|'Knothole Knight']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'Scroll']] 20:09, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Already done. By the way, would it be too much of a hassle for you to change your name to be a bit more like, well, your name? --JonTheMon 20:11, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for sorting it out, and is this better?-->[[User:Thunderstream328|'Thunderstream328']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'Scroll']] 20:14, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::I'll still have to squint to see your name on my background, but it'll definitely be easier. --JonTheMon 20:16, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Isn't there a way to make text bigger?[[User:Thunderstream328|'Thunderstream328']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'Scroll']] 20:18, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh it's not size, it's the fact that yellow on white isn't the best combo. --JonTheMon 20:24, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Funny, but I think I can figure something out.[[User:Thunderstream328|'Thunderstream328']] [[User Talk:Thunderstream328|'Scroll']] 20:29, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU TOO Thank you :)--Foredore 03:40, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Images I didn't request permission from IGN.com to upload the images, but I saw some images in the IGN galleries that had already been uploaded, so I thought the wiki had permission. The other images are screenshots taken from the game. If you think some images should be deleted, maybe I can find others to replace them or take them from the game.--King of Jacks 01:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) References Section I've just expanded a decent amount on the Fable III article. However, I'm completely clueless as to how to work the references section. Do you think you could inform me on this?--Vaile 18:02, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :Eh, just make sure it looks good. I would, however, merge the See Also into the References, since they're kinda the same right now. --JonTheMon 18:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Queen Banshee You've reverted back to a previous version of this page, I'm not taking this personally but the earlier version seems really bad, I mean the use of moreorless as one word? and the clumping together of all the appearances. I'd be happy to re edit it so we had a happy medium between the two. --[[User:Darth Jadious|'Darth Jadious']] 14:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :I've changed the page. Is that ok with you? --JonTheMon 15:12, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you :) --[[User:Darth Jadious|'Darth Jadious']] 07:35, 1 September 2009 (UTC)